Eye Candy
by xXGoody Not-So-Great MeXx
Summary: She was Watari's niece so when her parents are murdered, she gets to go live with him...during the Kira Investigation! Sooo, being around her idol and a cute Light Yagami couldn't be that bad...right? LxOCxLight, LxAmethysttexLight! Hope chu luffles it!
1. Just Dandy!

**Eye Candy**

**LxAmethysttexLight! It's my first fanfic with really nice pairings! Of course I don't own Amethystte duh, she belongs to her own…dun, dun, DUN, Amethystte! They have the same name yet they are diff people! Well one's real and the other's an oc but, oh well!**

**Before I confuse you guys and myself I'm just gonna do the disclaimer and junk!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Amethystte.**

**Happy now? Such meanies…T.T**

**R&R Plzzzz! :) On with the show!**

* * *

Amethystte's Point Of View

Being the niece of a butler who just-so happens to be the butler of the world's greatest detective is quite a title, seriously. I mean, Uncle Watari is pretty awesome considering he gets to travel around the world beside L. That, and he plays some hellishly pwnsome games at paintball and laser tag.

That aside though, I'm sooo happy that I'm going to be living in the same place as L Lawliet! I wonder what he looks like…haha, I really know how to celebrate my family's death, huh?

Yeah, they were coming home from dinner at a rich restaurant and a city bus kinda, uh, jackknifed them at a four-way intersection and the car then caught fire after the gas tank leaked and all.

I don't have all the details but, if they were anything like the way they usually are after an expensive night at an Italian restaurant, they were drunk.

Honestly, my mom could at least try and not drink enough wine to make a grape puke. Same goes for Daddy, too much alcohol and hell, I don't even know who he is.

Or should I rephrase that and say "who he was" since he is, after all, dead. I'm really not self-indulgent in the glory which is now the perfect opportunity to work alongside L, totally not the case!

Ugh, I never was a good liar either sooo, yeah…I thoroughly have no remorse for the assholes. Especially since they decided they could "take care" of me now after I was at Wammy's for basically my whole teenaged life!

Who the hell did they think they were anyways? I was sixteen, basically an adult when they came by the orphanage one day and just bluntly told Roger, "We are here to resume ourselves as Olivia's parents."

The bitches…Roger tried to talk them out of it, I'm sure! I didn't cause that much trouble when I was there did I?

That out of the way, yeah, I'm eighteen now but having lived the sheltered life which was staying at home emailing Sapphira, Mello, and Matt while continuously casting aside my education.

Now…when the hell is this plane supposed to land? I have to really pee and there's no way I'm going to get up and make a trip over to those little bathrooms to relieve my bladder.

I just crossed my legs and picked back up my magazine I had brought along with me. The headline of the Japanese-American news was 'Kira' of course. I know that L is trying his best but…I do admit I'm afraid for him.

Ever since I met him all those years ago with Franky at my side, he had been generous to me. Hell, I wasn't any brainiac like Near, Mello, or even Matt. Geez, I'm sure if Sapphira gave some effort she would surpass me intellectually!

That's a scary prospect but it's not out of reach considering she is an evil plotster who can basically behead someone with a platter of French fries, a nail file, and rubber band. That takes talent, I admit.

I must've read this damn paper seven times, memorizing each and every detail I could, trying to find some evidence I could present to L in hopes of him looking up to me more.

"Passengers, we are readying to descend into port. Gather your carry-ons as needed. Please stay seated until you are dismissed. Have a nice day." Well ain't that some superficial shit.

Why don't they wait and say 'Have a nice day' when they are dismissing us instead of now? Oh well…they are idiots, what can I say?

I grinned to myself, I hadn't spoken a word to anyone the entire flight. I knew I could make it.

I reached out for my lavender colored duffle bag I had brought along to carry my IPod, magazines, pillow, cover, and the rest of my old junk that I had scavenged from my old home that could fit into my neko graphic bag.

The rest had been packed up in the same suitcase I had used when being brought to Wammy's that first day. (A/N: Amethystte /the person/ has a fic called "First Day" which covers basically every thing I have about her background at Wammy's and it's really awesome sooo, this is like a continuation and it may be helpful to read hers before mine.)

By the time I had all of my things placed back into my Kawaii duffle, we had already landed and some of the impatient dummies who were clearly disobeying the stupid lady's instructions had already stood and made their way to the exit ramp.

I sighed and stood also, pausing to straighten out my neon yellow shirt that was signed by all my friends at Wammy's for my first year anniversary.

The scribble in blue paint marker was made out to be the name 'Sapphira' with the phrase 'Meh wuvvs chu, Ame-chan! :)' scrawled below covering my entire belly area. The blue-haired girl had been one of my very first true friends at the orphanage and my awkward roommate.

Then was the black marker with the name 'Mello' and 'FYI: Ugly Shirt' written down in large decent letters. The blonde made me roll my eyes at the very prospect of his words close to my left boob…the perverts.

I had no clue why they told me to put on the shirt before they signed it until then. I swear I was going to murder the bastard at the time.

In a silver paint pen was the small letters was 'Near' and 'Happy 1st year' with a little heart painted onto the end. Anyone could see that although Near was the smartest, he was definitely no Picasso. The glitter of his marker still sparkled from its spot on my hip where he wrote it.

Matt, being the retard follower of Mello had signed his name on my right boob, 'Matt' and a big blob of paint in the center of my breast area with a arrow leading to the words 'Push those buttons, XP' was a clear guy joke.

With theirs, Beyond's, and pretty much every other friend I had made including L's on my back, I had been really happy that they had actually put that much creativity into my gift.

I shook my head and the memory of that day and found that I was pretty much the only one left on the plane.

"I seriously need to quit zoning out like that…" I muttered to myself, causing a flight attendant who was searching the absent seats for leftover stuff people leave behind to raise her head and cock an eyebrow at me.

I just casted her an innocent 'I was not just talking to myself about my own bad habits on a plane'-look and started to take my leave.

Once off the plane I headed over to the rank to search for my luggage. I figured that by picking out my plain white suitcase that had numerous stickers stuck to it, it would stand out enough for finding it to be a little hassle situation. Haha, I was dead wrong…as always.

With me on my knees, I searched the lower racks first, cursing and glaring up at the people who kicked me or stepped on my outstretched legs.

I heard the clearing of a throat behind me and it was seemingly familiar.

"Uncle Watari!" I rejoiced as I spun around only to come face-to-face with an older man with a mustache, a college student-aged brunette, and L.

"Oh…I take it that you're not my uncle, hehe?" I asked sheepishly, my dark jeans un-crumpling themselves then re-crumpling as I shifted back and forth jittery. I really hate being the idiot who mistakes someone then have the people look at me oddly.

I straightened out my shirt self-consciously and stared downward at my purple high-top converse sneakers, my shoulder-length chocolate and purple streaked hair falling around me, covering my blush…or so I thought.

"Hello, Amethystte." L greeted me, knowing all to well that I wasn't going to apologize. I might have lost some of my teenaged confidence but that doesn't mean I outgrown my inconsiderate nature towards people.

"Hey, L…" I said kindly and gratefully. Considering the fact that regular people aren't supposed to be involved in the case let alone living in the task force hotel.

Then, to further my horrid observation skills, I saw that the old man had been holding my suitcase and even more so…why were L and that cute guy handcuffed together?

I must have been staring at the silver chains for some time because the brown headed kid snapped his fingers and looked at me, puzzled.

"Yeah, these are handcuffs…haha you look like you've never seen two guys handcuffed together." He said lightly chuckling at his own small joke.

Oh hell…I had watched enough yaoi in my life and seen pretty good uncensored amounts of guys with handcuffs together alright…

"Hehe, never in person and in public have I seen two men handcuffed is to be precise." I replied, hopefully the ogling dazed look on my face didn't show too much.

"Ah, I don't believe all of us have been introduced. Amethystte, this is Light and his father, Soichiro Yagami. Light, Mr. Yagami…this is Amethystte, she's Watari's niece as you might have heard." L smoothly introduced us, his thumb to his mouth.

I guess he's noticed I haven't changed too much since he last say me haha. Other than my now shorter trimmed hair and new purple highlight, I have only gotten wider in the chest and hips since the two years since he last saw me.

Although…that Light character is really looking good right now, dare I say better than L? I have to be going insane…

Light seemed to be becoming very awkward under my long contemplating look as he tried to scoot out of the radar known as my sight.

"Umm, you're staring at me uh, Amethystte…" He started, unsure if I was probably mental or with some disorder.

I just shook my head side to side and blinked several times, causing the three men to continue to watch me incredulously. If there ever was a time to be paranoia-induced, it was now.

In an airport.

In Japan.

With two hot guys.

And one's father.

Oh hell yeah, I was screwed all right. Hey, on the bright side I didn't run up to L and tackle him at first sight and make a scene.

"So, um, L…before the rain picks up any more, do you think we should start heading back to the limo?" Mr. Yagami stated lamely, bringing the rest of us back to reality.

Haha, I had been oblivious to the rain and I'm sure L just didn't say anything out of respect but Light, I don't really know. Maybe he's like a ducky and likes the rain! Hell if I know.

Ugh, my stupid overactive imagination….might as well get out of the rain since standing in the rain looks even more idiotic then everything else I've managed to do today.

"Yes, I do believe it's about time to be heading back to the base since this little distraction from the case is over."

What the hell! Since when was I a distraction from his case! Oh now he's asking for it…

"Why do you call me a distraction for L when it was your idea I come here in the first place?" I demanded with my hands on my hips and my mouth in a straight line.

"Well, Amethystte…Watari has really been busy lately attending to everyone and I feel that it was only necessary to hire some help, that's why you're here." …what the bloody hell is he implying?

The rain had indeed picked up, probably to spite us all considering my now bad, pissed off mood.

"Your point is?" I bluntly ordered while glaring hard at him, my deep coffee colored eyes narrowing hatefully at the insomniac man in front of me.

"You're going to be taking on the position of my maid."

Ah, shit. I'm not going to meet any requirements to be a maid and if he thinks just paying for me to travel here and giving me a place to live is enough to force me to do this then he's so damn confused.

"I came to Japan to live with my uncle. Don't twist around what you say to me, L. I never agreed to anything along the lines of maid, servant, slave, any of that sorry bullshit." I fired off, my face remaining in the snarly bitch contortion.

"Yet you don't need supervision because you are eighteen and it's not required. So, under these circumstances, you are now indebted to me." L retorted, a playful grin running across his pale face.

"I…want to talk to Uncle Watari immediately, this is crude and insane." And with that I stomped through the pouring rain, not having even the slightest damn clue as to where I was heading.

Over the sounds of the rain hitting the pavement, I could make out oncoming fast-paced steps that seemed to be approaching me.

'It's either Soichiro or Light…preferably the latter.' I thought to myself.

As if by a miracle I heard the college boy shout, "Are you mad!" And I felt warm arms wrap around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

He smelled…really nice to say the least. Haha, it was way worth getting my converses wet for!

"You really appeared to be lost, Amethystte." The silky voice of the black haired man said as he approached, carrying an umbrella above him.

I just gawked…they were still chained together. I immediately mentally face-palmed. Did I actually think he would unchain Light for the hell of it to track me down?

Nooo, L being his usual self chooses to run behind him holding an umbrella to find his old to-be successor wannabe with no potential whatsoever who was basically just some pitiful kid whose parents didn't want her and was dropped at Wammy's.

Wow, I have such an awesome background, don't you think so? Pathetic excuse actually…

"Let's talk about this later, ok?" Light said into my ear while holding me where I couldn't see L's perplexed face.

"…fine." I replied in defeat.

"Good, now let's go." The brunette stated warmly, clearly expressing his want to get out of the rain.

I sighed, tramping through all this rain for nothing…L still followed. How can I hate a man so much if I just saw him for the first time in two years like, thirty minutes ago!

I think I may be going bipolar…

"Ok, which way?" I asked, too lazy to try and analyze why I may be considered bipolar because I can leave that up to the doctors to decide. I'm sure L could afford to place me into some mental institution.

"Follow me, Amethystte! My hair's getting all wet!" Light ecstatically yay-ed to himself at my apparent surrender.

As Light gripped my wrist, moving quickly across the now abandoned parking lot, L right beside him, I knew that I was in for one hell of a new life…

* * *

**So, this is chapter uno of probably three! Did chu guys luffle it? It had Ame-chan in it! X3 Haha, I told Amethystte that this story has a shitty first chapter so was I right? Haha, as an authoress, I have no confidence in my own abilities T.T Oh well! Hope you guys fave, subscribe, and review! I would be so happy if chu guys did!**

**~Goody**

**AKA Your worst nemesis O.O Jk! I huggles chu all and throw confetti around your heads! XD**


	2. Oh Hell!

**Eye Candy**

**Hiya, lovely peoples! It's Goody, obviously…the authoress? Ugh, you can't say you don't remember meeeeehh! Ergh…this is chapter TWO! Yayzies to myself for having the patience and inspiration (Eh, motivation really XP) to write this chapter!**

**Here's a little thank you shout-out to the reviewers of the first chapter!**

**1) Amethystte! (Thankies as always for reviewing twice and giving me the inspiration! I huggles chu in admiration!)**

**2) Shadow Mistress-of death (Yay! Second review! ^3^)**

**3) DNfan (Haha, Sapphira doesn't really come in during the story…maybe…I don't know, the plot comes to me as I type lol!)**

**4) It's chu again, surprise surprise! (I looooved the ideas, had to use them! XD)**

**5) Kaharri (OMG! I'M GLAD YOU LOVED IT! Hope you're happy with this chapter too!)**

**6) Mary Sue Lawlz (I finally updated now! It's been within a month so, bleh! I have overcome my illness known as plot bunny-itis! I tish is back with more shit!)**

**Thankies again for all you guys' support! I appreciate it! *bows down with gratitude!* I have absolutely had too much coffee today, seriously! (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or it's characters! Amethystte belongs to Ame-chan sooooo, yeah! I own the brief mentionings of Sapphira and this plotline though!)**

**Enjoy foul beasties! X3**

**

* * *

**

Amethystte's Point of View

After we made it through the rain to the limo, I could see Soichiro already sitting down in one of the seats. To play it safe I sat on the opposite seat closest to the door and when Light got in I yanked him next to me leaving L to sit by the old geezer.

'_I wonder why Uncle Watari didn't get out and greet me like everyone else seemed to do?_' I thought to myself, knowing that he was less than four feet away yet he didn't even say 'hello' or anything.

I held back another sigh, maybe he just didn't want to put up with me either…no, Uncle Watari was different than my parents. There's no way in hell he would just do this because he knew I would die out on the streets.

Now that I think about it…L did say I was his maid sooo, was I just brought here as a servant to the black-haired bastard who undoubtedly had tricked me into enslavement practically.

I slipped a curious look over at the detective and found that he was staring at me. Staring at _me_ like I was one of his mysteries and he was reading my every movement like it was a clue…how freaky!

'_Ugh…the paranoia is returning!'_ I screamed inside my mind, wondering why the hell was it that I had been cursed to hate being stared at yet people gawk anyways!

I decided that I was going to get no where if I just kept quiet and didn't say any damn thing so now I had to play the conversation starter. Sigh, another thing I epically fail at but nonetheless have no choice in the matter.

"Hey Light." I stated, waving at the guy right beside me like I hadn't seen him dragging me through the rain ten minutes ago.

Eh, never one to be the bantering type to start talking out of the blue. Haha, how awkward is it that now I've seemed to attract everyone's stare…just fackin' _great_.

"Uh, hey to you too, Amethystte." The brunette said, playing along with me and my own weirdness like I was some child he had to babysit.

"Sooo…how does it feel being L's main suspect in the Kira case?" I asked, totally not meaning to make his dad pissed off and glaring at me.

L had also focused his contemplating stare onto Light, I guess anticipating some sort of reaction.

"Hey, old man! Quit death glaring me, the damn fuzzy hamster on your top lip is freaking me the hell out!" I yelled at Mr. Yagami who was in fact, giving me one damn bat-shit crazy death glare at the moment.

"I'm not Kira…how did you know L was suspecting me anyways?" He asked oblivious pretty much of the obvious.

I face-palmed before pointing to the chains that held the two together before saying, "Seriously, Light? They're handcuffs; it looks like he's about ready to convict you anyways or at least arrest you on suspicion!"

Light smirked, suddenly having a thought that would maybe shut me up…good luck with that, buddy!

"Well, as you were implying earlier maybe L and I get together behind _hopefully_ locked doors." Eh, is just me or did I almost gag on my own spit and ogle at the idea of them two…in a room…together in handcuffs?

Oh geez, damn! Have to hand it to Light, he might've known me for oh, an hour, twelve minutes, and fifteen seconds still counting but did he have me pinned…just wow.

And, I guess for the added pleasure, Light yanked on the chains linking the two men together and POW! L was lying in Light's lap basically!

Amazing how I even lasted the plane ride without getting insane from the lack of yaoi filtering through my 'Amethystte loves hot gay couples'-O Meter!

Now, back to the event unfolding before my eyes which currently consisted of a flustered dad (Seriously, whose son admits gaydom in a limo with a new girl, his father, and the guy who suspects him of numerous murders?), a blushing L who just couldn't quite find a way to get into a semi-upright position without groping Light's leg or other body part, a grinning madly college guy…then there was me.

Oh, was I in trance! My longtime idol, a hot guy who pulled me lovingly (in my dreams!) through the rain, eh Mr. Fuzzy Hamster-ferret Lip Man put a small damper on the situation but, oh well.

"L-Light…what was the meaning of this?" L stuttered out while still in a tangle of limbs, trying not to cause any sudden erratic motions because he was so close to the younger man's crotch area.

"Haha, what? Are you too afraid to admit it, L? Anyone who knows anything about romance would know that you've clearly _fallen_ for me, hmm." The smooth-talking brunette chuckled out in a sensual way.

"I don't know what you're talking about Light-kun…" L struggles to say, trying too hard to not look at me now.

"Why, I suppose we'll have to show them now won't we?" He charmingly spoke just as he wrenched up the handcuffs attached to L's wrist and went into a serious lip-lock with the detective.

I admit, I fangirl screamed at that moment as Light's dad pushed himself as far back as he could against the window to horridly look at his son, making out with the head of the task force.

We stopped suddenly then and all I heard as I began to fall forward was muttered curses a grasp and before I knew it, it was a threesome! Yay!

Haha, I had managed to get in-between L and Light where I was on top on L and Light was leaning against me so our chests were touching. Oh hell, was I blushing like mad! I mean, seriously, I was wrapped around their unnecessarily long chain and I pitied L for having a one hundred something-pound girl above him!

Maybe the best part was feeling Light's warm breath on my lips as his sugary brown eyes looked back into my slightly darker, deep coffee eyes.

I take notice of L mumbling beneath me and a cough echoing from Soichiro but other than that, as I felt Light's lips connect with mine…my mind honestly went blanker than it usually is when I'm around hot guys.

The kiss itself didn't last long but as we pulled away and I opened my closed eyes that I didn't remember even shutting, our gazes met and for once in my life, I didn't feel paranoid and I couldn't tear my eyes away from his perfect face.

That's probably the point where things did kind of get to that downhill phase.

I could feel L desperately trying to get out from under me so I tried to squirm over a bit to let him and his small skeleton-body squeeze out but two things I didn't expect happened:

One, the chain tightened around me, pulling my down further onto Lawli-kun.

And Two, we became a sandwich, literally!

As a bonus, Soichiro's damn foot got stuck between me and Light and every time he attempted to pull himself away from the dog-pile, it rubbed my belly with its leather and, uh, grinded on Light's man zone sooo…

Was I going to even make it back to the Task Force Headquarters to hand L his crumpets, strawberries, and a spot of tea? Ah, hell if I know!

Light grunted in some deep voice and if I wasn't so keen in my pervertedness I wouldn't be able clarify that Light was indeed having a horny session.

In a limousine.

While currently in a human sandwich.

With me.

And L, of course.

Oh, and the cause of his little dilemma, his dad!

Such an embarrassing "How the facking hell did we end up like this in the first place?" kind of condition.

Sooo, for the sake of everyone (including myself) who frankly can't remember the past events which led up to this current mess, let's do a back-track!

Okay, I was on a plane and I had to piss…holy shit, I never went by the bathroom! Gah, now I gotta go pee!

I pulled my legs together, or at least tried to since the chain had wrapped itself around my thigh and was constricting my circulation.

La, la, la, la, la!

"Amethystte." The apparent velvety voice of Light panted out in a hot, physical way since he had tangled his hand into my hair and was as close as humanly capable to me.

I have never ever been in this kind of situation under these circumstances, nope.

How am I supposed to know what to do when there's this sexy brunette craving his fellow male who's under me while the other's above?

Geez…yaoi videos don't prepare you for _this_ kind of stuff.

"Ame…thystte." Light groaned out for a second time with another yank from the forty-something year old.

"I'm sorry, Light-kun?" I spoke uncertainly.

"Damn it…Dad, would you just Stop. Trying. To. Move." He gritted out bitterly, trying to get control of himself.

"…fine." Came his father's pointlessly loud, obnoxious reply.

"L? Where are the keys to the handcuffs?" Light asked in that same, slightly less sour tone towards the black-haired man beneath me.

"No, Light…I can't ruin my observations by releasing you from the handcuffs." Was L's bland but otherwise stubborn rejection.

"Why? We are all caught up in a pile in the middle of your limo and you actually think if I was hypothetically Kira, I would really have time to commit murder when I'm likely to die myself?" He cursed to L, me still being stuck in the middle.

"Actually, hmm, that could be a possibility yet unlike you; I'm not on top and therefore should be the one for concern." L stated…I could almost mentally picture him with his thumb to his lip, only if he actually could move his arm that is.

Ah, the gradual slowing of the limo was a sure sign of relief, or so I hoped anyways.

When Uncle Watari opened the door, haha, wooow! Talk about the "Oh hell, what did you kids do now?"-look we all got! Even Captain Fuzzkateer got that suspicious glance casted his way.

"Watari, would you _please _unravel us?" The desperate, annoyed voice of L said pretty much voicing everyone's thoughts at this point.

I could feel Light heave a sigh after L said it and it almost was a melancholy mixed with approval which was kind of, well, confusing for me at least.

Not to be the disappointment but even though he was pressed up to beautiful lil' ole me…he had his dad's shoe in his groin!

"I'm…not sure I want an explanation as to how this came about…" Watari muttered mostly to himself while looking at me almost accusingly! Hell! It wasn't _my_ fault! No way am I going to be the one who takes credit for all this pretzel-like pile-up!

"Loooong story short…we blame L." I said cheesily, trying (and failing) to improve the mood.

"Hmph, I blame you." Soichiro huffed out brattishly. The dumbass can't come to terms with his son's gaydom is all!

All the while as we pointed fingers at each other, Uncle Watari was still surveying the mess we were in, listening to us only partially.

"I blame Light…" L threw in. Again, how bratty could these "adults" be acting! You can't blame me or Light-kun because we are only kids, duh! I mean I'm eighteen and I guess Light's nineteen sooo, yeah. My accusation of L being responsible still stands.

"I blame you Watari because you're the one who slings on the breaks spontaneously." Light added in his opinion which, everyone has to admit…was true!

"I agree with Light-kun!" I said while throwing up my arm. Haha! I actually was able to wiggle out my arm which had fallen asleep at one point or another!

As I mentally done a little 'in my mind' victory dance, I could feel L being dragged from beneath me and several whiny complaints as well.

When I looked up, I saw a weird scene. Well, L was standing pointing a reproving finger at the hedge trimmers in Watari's grasp while holding the cut handcuff chain in the other.

Obviously, L was having a hissy fit because his little 'observations' were interrupted and/or put in jeopardy.

Ah, a twenty-three year old about to go into tears of frustration because he for once didn't get his way! Wooow!

Anyways, Light was able to pull the rest of the remaining chain from around my body by smoothly gliding his hands over my skin before gently pulling the chain from me.

I think I saw a glimpse of a smirk as I shivered when he groped my ass slightly, catching me off guard. Ugh, these guys were trying to kill me, just absolutely going to slay my being of morality so I would rape them.

As that was happening and after we were free, I barreled out of that limo like it was turning into molten abc gum and hugged my uncle like I hadn't seen him since…a long time ago!

As I was hugging him relentlessly, he patted my back before I felt arms wrap around my shoulders and yank me back. Well to any normal person caught in my situation, they would have probably regained their balance but for me, I collide with the person behind me.

…which was L, unsurprisingly. Seems as though I interrupted his little berate upon my uncle, so disappointing.

As soon as I began to fall though and L sensed I wasn't about to regain my composure, his arms slithered downward around my waist before his hand started to pull my shirt up as I slowly began to stop falling but then it was too late.

His long, slender hand was caressing my stomach slightly as I blushed madly yet was too mindless to even begin to take on the steps of recovering.

Soon enough though, L removed his arms and held me steady before mumbling an apology that was both kind of insincere and almost conceited…

I sighed before turning on my heel and throwing up a hand to wave at Uncle Watari before following Light whom had taken on the task of carrying my things as a personal responsibility.

"_Light's really sweet…"_ I stated to myself, as I watched dreamily as the back of his body made its way to the automatic doors.

I continued to move at a slower pace, my whole body feeling tingles of a variety of conflicting sensations that I couldn't start to explain even if I wanted to.

"_L's very controlling and likes to be the leader too much…" _I added to my little mental notepad in my head before deciding that Light was indeed, the better choice. He was interesting, romantic, funny, nice body…really nice body…oh hell! I can't be literally drooling!

I rubbed the side of mouth to check, haha…yay! No dribbles over Light! Now, that's an accomplishment! I have to find a computer and email the guys and Sapphira!

At that, I darted through the doors (almost running into the automated doors that slide back slowly) and to the stair case. True, I didn't really have any damn clue whatsoever to tell me which floor I needed to go to but, geez! Who was I to admit my own impulsive stupidity!

* * *

I hefted another sigh and strangled breath as I _finally_ made it up the sixteen somewhat flights of stairs to the bedrooms. It was only about three in the afternoon so no one would mind if I peaked in to survey…I hope.

I had found a small bathroom back on the tenth floor and relieved myself (THANK YOU!) and was now a very content camper!

I cracked open most of the doors and then found my suitcase and duffle bag with all my junk with almost no sentimental value at all.

Except for this one, skimpy, multiple piece outfit that ironically fits my situation perfectly. Hahaha!

I knew bringing along my Lolita dress up maid outfit would be a good idea! Now, I evil cackled and rushed to the door that would most likely lead to my bathroom!

Once I unlocked the door and stepped towards the full-length mirror, I knew that I was guaranteed at least two nosebleeds and optimistically some bowing down and worshipping from the two men I was most interested in…

And hell to fuck no! It was not Mr. Fuzztastic Japanese Cowboy! Ugh, I wanted to hack up a hair ball and hurl it at his face just at the thought of pedophilic possibilities!

Haha, the inadequate means of clothing was a periwinkle and black lace corseted top, black stockings, some pumps, a fluffy apron, a choker necklace, and to top it off I slung in a leash to make things interesting.

And to make my anticipation even more worth while, I had curled my hair in sexy big curves and even added my much hated and totally despicable makeup!

I was snickering to myself when I realized that I had accomplished all of this in under two hours! Who would've thought I out of every person could do such a quick costume change and go from underprivileged birthday shirt and jeans to a Lolita honey kind of girl!

I turned off the lights as I made my way out my door, it clicking shut behind me before I began to skip down the hallway to the elevator!

I pressed the down arrow repeatedly though it was really unnecessary and childish but really, I was ecstatic that I could show off and flaunt my ass! L will get what he wanted and maybe more because I'm not sure if he planned for me to dress like a maid too!

The elevator door soon opened and there was Misa Amane, an actress here in Japan and a commercial icon…wonder what she's doing in a criminal investigation area.

"Kawaii! Aww, you're sooo cute!" She suddenly squealed as she grabbed my wrist and yanked me forcefully to her and hugged me in a very violent manner…talk about compulsive huggers, geez.

"Haha, I like your outfit too!" I strangled out, slightly out of breath by the time she released me from the hell of a bear hug.

She giggled then looked over her outfit, almost as if she didn't even recognize she was wearing it.

"Misa-Misa loves your maid outfit! Is it to wear around Ryuzaki? Let Misa-Misa warn you, he is a big perv!" She said very seriously or as serious as someone can be while speaking in third person…that's kind of uh, disturbing.

"Nice guess, yeah. Um, Ryuzaki has kind of enslaved me to be his damn maid and hand him his cake and stuff…" I spoke, actually kinda enjoying my conversation with the blonde-haired girl as we rode down the elevator.

"That's saaaad, Ryuzaki is a meanie! Well, Misa-Misa is going out on a date with Light-kun now so Misa talk you later, umm…can Misa-Misa know pretty girl's name?" She said basically using her name too much by now…and since when does Light have a girlfriend?

"My name's Amethystte and I am a fan of your shows and stuff by the way." I smiled, totally talking bullshit by now. Too bad my mood was bipolar because now, I'm seriously glad and jumping with joy mentally since she's leaving…alas poor Light must endure the pain.

"Yaaaaay! Bye!" She shrieked out in delight as she wrapped her arms around me in yet another death grip but this time briefly before running on air in her boots down the hall, her two pigtail things bouncing behind her.

'_Glad she's gone._' I said to myself, smiling slightly before frowning; _'well now I can_ _only play with L whom of which is still on my shit list grr….'_

I sighed once more before thinking of how many times I actually have sighed today as I roamed the hallways almost wandering, pondering stupid things just like the numerous times that I do sigh.

Honestly, I believe I'm back in the lobby where I started out and I have no idea where the Task Force is actually at…

I struggled not to sigh _again_, so to prevent that I resulted to just stroking my neck and trying to keep from rubbing at the pointlessly long, voluptuous mascara-induced things known as my eyelashes.

Then, when I was just about to head back to the elevator, I finally see someone and it was most definitely the least wanted person on my list of 'How awesome is it that we meet in a hallway when I'm lost!" because, for the record I loathe Bunny-stache.

So yes, Light's father was that person that I just-so happened to run into, basically an…epic ugh!

"Oi, Hairy-lip! Where's L?" I shouted at him, considering he wasn't in the least bit curious of me, what I was wearing, why I was down here, or me in general…how sad is that?

Then, as if I surprised him with yet another nickname, he looks at me up and down disapprovingly before saying, "fourteenth floor."

Ahh, well isn't that nice? He gives me a straight answer, turns on his heel, and walks in the opposite direction.

Just out of spite I yell, "Well, I don't give a damn about chu either, Man of many hairs!" and stomp in the direction of the elevator.

I get in the elevator just as it opens and whoop-dee-do, there's Light himself! Hehehe…might as well make poor Misa cry.

I jump right on in and block Light from exiting, not like he was going to anyways, haha. I think he was a little; tiny bit distracted by the lace rubbing up against my thighs to really notice me running my hands up and down all the buttons.

"Uhh, um, damn it…Amethystte?" He fought to say while continuing to watch my body.

I just smirked evilly and listened as we began to move upward and what. The. Hell! Why did the lights just facking go out and we damn stop!

"Holy shit…the storm from earlier, duh!" I said into my hand as I face-palmed oh-so brilliantly at the realization.

"Oh yeah, it was storming earlier…" Light agreed also, we both coming to the same, obvious conclusion.

Now I was stuck in an elevator in the Task Force Headquarters…

With Light aka the hot brunette.

While I'm wearing the pitiable excuse for clothing.

After all that has happened so far…

We can't see our own hands in front of our faces…

Yep, we are most definitely screwed.

To damn, I swore under my breath, sighed, and began to move across the elevator room to the general idea of where I last saw Light before everything spontaneously went blank with the deafening darkness.

Now, I could hear thunder, lightning strikes, and heavy amounts of rain slamming into the hotel building which I somehow didn't notice before.

I bumped into his chest pretty much face first and began to feel his crisp, minty breath on my lips again.

Undoubtedly, I was doomed because of this, this seduction!

I could mentally picture his opportunistic grin race across his entire features, his eyes like molten topaz.

I breathed in a quick breath of air, my tongue sensing the mint from Light's own breath thus sending thousands of taste bud-inducing tingles down my spine.

"Hmm." Was his only, conceited reply before his hand went up the bottom of my dress and our lips met for the second convenient time today.

It was truly the most sensational feeling ever that I've felt. I was pressed up against the back of the elevator, my body almost off the ground as light lifted me by my legs deepening our kiss.

'_I wonder where he learned how to kiss this smexxily? Definitely can't be hereditary...'_ I thought with some sense of disgust at the thought of Soichiro having any sexuality whatsoever.

It wasn't the best of disturbing reflections that I seem to contemplate and it wasn't really at the best time either.

Yet, Light continued to have a ball as we made out. My own hands had found themselves against his warm, addictively manly torso when I noticed that I had at some time unbuttoned his shirt.

I really couldn't facking remember doing so and it's not like I care either, he's hot. That's the point…

But I pull away anyways, noticing how wrong it was having my legs wrapped around his waist, my dress probably up past my ass.

He didn't want to stop, however. He began to compress me against the wall further, him jerking my gloved hands over my head. I was pinned with no where to run…

Light started to assault my neck, biting it in a sadistic, hot way as his tongue grazed my skin, setting it ablaze…

Honestly, if he wasn't the top suspect in murdering almost hundreds of people, maybe I would lose that self-control that has been continuously slipping away.

I couldn't shake that incessant hunch that L was right, as always. No matter how much I lusted for a guy, I would never in hell accept to love a murderer.

"L-Light! Stop right now." I said firmly, my voice not wavering at all, startlingly.

"Hmm, no." He said just as swiftly, his mouth molding to my jugular as it formed the simple refusal.

"Ugh…I swear, Kira…if you don't quit seducing the hell out of me…" I started, not quite sure what good it would do to call Light by his supposed name.

The idea had struck me on impulse considering that Kira does believe he has some almighty god-complex.

I could feel him remove his mouth with a wet _'smack'_ when he raised his face to meet mine. I was really unsure of what exactly he would respond with saying…

"Kira wouldn't play with his victims, hmm." He said, my eyes widening tenfold as I began to struggle relentlessly against his tight, unmoving grasp.

'_H_-_he's Kira…I'm almost positive…since when a-am I a v-victim?'_ I tried to concentrate, all my rambling thoughts rushing like the quick headlines at the bottom of the news, picturing my name scrolling past acknowledging my death…

I felt a tear stream down my cheek, accompanied by several more along with the bounding urge to scream bloody facking murder.

I about did however, Light sensed my tensed muscles as I contemplated that action. I mean, what if he did have access to a Death Note at this very moment?

His hand flew to my mouth just as it opened, a now muffled scream failing to filter through his fingers.

I couldn't hold back the barrage of tears and most likely, my mascara as I hoped that Light would think twice about killing me especially in the very building that the case is taking place.

"Say a single word, _Amethystte_, and just picture yourself, L, your uncle, and every last one of your damned friends lying in a morgue, okay?" He spat out cynically, my name rolling of his tongue in a mixture of still-present lust and distaste.

I nodded against his palm and the quick glimpse of red eyes staring at me was the single most alarming, disconcerting, and paranoia-stirring stare I had ever witnessed.

If I had ever hyperventilated at the sight of someone's attention spotlighted on me, it was at this moment in this particular situation…

* * *

**...**

**...**

**O..M..Geez, did I write that! Holy hell, I must've been on a roll! Fourteen pages! Wtf! O.O" That's probably the most convincing lime-like scene I've ever written in my life too…I think I'm in shock…**

***Goes back and reads over the chapter***

**Ah, hell…daaaaaamn Goody, chu ish kick ass on this chappie! Haha, wooow. I think my confidence as an authoress has reached an all-time high here, people! It's a disturbing miracle actually…**

**Ugh, fack! Since when did I have the ability to write _that!_ I hope chu guys are just as pleased as me about it! ^3^ I sure as hell never expected that many words to ever end up in paragraphs before!**

**Sooo, am I worthy of chu guys approval? (Amethystte, hope your haaaaappy! I luffles chu bestie! This fic is after all, dedicated to chu! XD)**

**Anyways, review! I believe I've earned it this time! It's over twice as long as chapter uno! I may have four chapters altogether now…don't wanna have too long of chapters really.**

**Review! Subscribe! Faaaaaaave! ('Tis my crappy excuse for a cheer haha.)**

**~ 3 Goody luffles chu all bunches!**

**(I am now AKA the arrogantly gloating, dancing on her swivel chair girl who is terribly off balance but couldn't care less because her old granny plot bunnies have had multitudes of grand-kiddies who have spawned a new era in Goody-approval!)**

**XP try saying all of THAT as a name! Mwahahahahaha! I'z be off now!**

**^3^**


	3. Daaamn Pain!

**Eye Candy**

**Hiya guys! Welcome to chapter THREE of Eye Candy, a glorious fic I've dedicated to my buddy Amethystte! Whom of which owns the main oc character in this story! Luffles to ya meh friend!**

**In other news, thankies to my reviewers whom of which drive me to try and keep this story from becoming Hiatus *gags and dyes of Hiatus fever* **

**1) Shadow Mistress-of death (Thankies for the water proof mascara idea! I luvv it when my peeps give me some inspiration! Sorry if the chapter is too short for your liking, TT_TT I just wanted to get a chapter up to give you guys something to read! ^^)**

**2) ShadowedSerenity (Yay! I'm glad I done a good job so far! Hope you don't regret it after this small pitiable excuse for a chapter! :'( Wahhh! *runs off in shame*)**

**3) Amethystte! (Sawwy I failed to put in the squigglies to your username haha. I don't have any nicknames for Soichiro in this chappie cuz it's so small! I epically fail at consistency! Anyways, hope you read the bottom A/N and help me with the Fluff factor for future chapters! *squeals if you actually read the author's note* YAY! X3)**

**4) Kaharri (Yeah! He does have an overly perfect butt and he shall pay! Lol, as I've said to everyone before thee I tish very apologetic fer thy pathetic-ness of the chapter's length and quality! I didn't want chu guys to wait haha! I know I'z awesome! XD)**

**Sooo, with that all out there, and the apologies made in advance, I give le Eye Candiee! *fancy French voice person, introducer…blah, blah, blah!* On wit thee show!**

* * *

Amethystte's Point of View!

I gasped through his still present hand on my mouth as I began to freak the hell out. My eyes were darting back and forth into the darkness hat condemned us in this damned elevator room.

'_Those eyes…were so damn fucking scary, hell couldn't explain that shit to me.'_ I cursed disbelievingly as a mental review kept rewinding and replaying in my head like it was on shuffle but it was the only song.

I tried to calm myself but as I felt his hand slide down from over my mouth, it was a silent impenetrable warning that if I dare to scream, I would be in the hole.

To clarify that even more, Light, the bastard that I've come to know he is, made the awful idea of death certain when his fingers ran slowly across my throat in a blade-like way.

"You should've been a smart girl and stayed out of the whole investigation. After all, what are your friends going to think as just before they die, they discover that you will be the one who brought their untimely death upon them?" His ginger sweet, wicked voice chimed in.

It was blood curling to think that he would go as far as to disposing of my friends for punishment to me. Especially considering that I. Did. Nothing. Wrong.

"How can you be so damn cruel, Light?" I spat out venomously, attacking him head on already figuring that the outcome couldn't be any worse than what he's already promised.

"It's not cruelty, Amethystte…its taking charge of justice when humanity has failed to do so on its own." He said in the most obnoxious, know-it-all voice that made me just want to beat the living hell out of the bastard.

…which I just-so happened to do at that moment when my fist connected to his jaw and a sickening crack momentarily silenced the thunderous snaps of lightning before a shriek forced its way out of my mouth when I collapsed onto my knees, my other arm cradling my pulsing hand.

I heard a 'hmph' come from the dumbass jerk off as I felt his presence beside me, kneeling down. For a moment, I actually was retarded enough to believe that he was offering assistance.

Oh, hell was I mistaken for, he didn't console me but instead opted to snatching my fractured hand and squeezing the shit out of it, the cracks and whimpers growing louder as he kept his vice grip on me.

"Don't play with fire unless you've planned for yourself to get burned in the process, idiot." He stated sadistically, as he dropped my hand and left me rolled up in a corner of hell, misery, and depressing contemplation.

'_He just played me up all this time…' _I figure, knowing for a clear fact that he has no interest in me but is somehow going to use me into doing something for him…something devious, no doubt.

But-was I actually going to sacrifice the health of the entire world and its people for my own, selfish wellbeing? Of course not, it's not like I've ever been like my mom and dad and I don't plan on starting now.

"…unless you've brought along a fire extinguisher…" I mumbled out, incoherently as the pain in my wrist and hand subsided with numbness only to be jostled back to the prime of its existence which in this case, the throbbing stage.

"Hmm, what was that smart remark for? Still trying to mask the sting with your arrogant snide comments, eh?" He laughed in a semi-hot, deep diabolical voice that couldn't be misguided.

I chose to ignore "Lord" Stupidity and instead muster up some really symbolic retort that would hopefully confuse his ass and allow me some time to practice my deep breathing exercises.

"Unlike you, who likes to corrupt innocent people into fear, using a blow torch and a surge of wild fire…I tend to yes, fight back but I'd rather have fireworks as they normally don't backfire. Yet, they do put on a great show and distract my opponent." I said in some cool, right from the imaginary-gland in my brain.

And to my appraisal, he did shut up, well for the time being anyways. I shrugged internally, honestly not wanting the misery to resurface and claim my body again.

I sighed, not giving a damn anymore, convincing myself if I didn't sigh at least twenty times a day, I would die. And that wasn't really supposed to be funny either.

Light seemed to picked up on my vibes of "If I could find something to castrate you with right now you'd be better than dead, you would have your dick in a meat grinder being prepared to be packaged then mailed to your doorstep."

That thought has been in my head for a while now actually and it seems like something Sapphira would say now…or wait-she has said that before haha to L.

Alas a sweet flashback to drown out the pain that I'm undergoing as I clutch onto my arm and bite the lacy bows on my glove to keep from hysterically bawling like a baby!

* * *

"_If I could find something to castrate you with right now you'd be better than dead, you would have your dick in a meat grinder being prepared to be packaged then mailed to your doorstep!" My blue-haired bestie screamed out at the insomniac man while Beyond, Matt, Mello, and I held the twelve year old back. _

_Yes, what better to have set her off like this than L stealing her stash of cherry lollies she put in the freezer after the hot attic had melted them…just wondrous! _

_And to think L didn't have the instinct to run as fast as hellishly possible! What the fruitcake is wrong with his brain! Expecting us to hold her back while he continues to eat her suckers? _

_Oh geez, he's insane…in that second, she escaped and grabbed the closest thing available…a flower pot._

"_Sapphira, put it DOWN!" Matt, Mello, and I simultaneously yelled while Beyond Birthday just pulled himself onto the counter to watch the situation develop…the bastard._

"_Nuh-uh! He. Stole. Then. Proceeded. To. Eat. Meh. Lollipops!" Then she tackled him, all one hundred pounds of pissed off she-bitch unleashed upon L._

_He had a pot of soil in his pants…within fifteen seconds or so and no suckers in his possession._

"_Now grow ya some dick-weeds outta yourself and back OFFA my suckers!" She shrieked before stomping off down the hallway into oblivion aka wherever Sapphira goes and hides._

_Flashback End_

* * *

Yep, I so remember that word for word because after L left I had laughed my ass off probably burning two hundred calories in thirty minutes!

I sighed for the umpteenth time, only to be met by a flickering light and a new found freedom!

As soon as I caught sight of Light, I dragged out my evil bitch scoff and firmly held it there as our brown eyes clashed.

We held our hateful gazes until the elevator stopped once again before the doors opened, setting me loose from the cage I had willingly placed myself in, the lock being my terrible excuse for luck.

I ran to the bathroom sign and slammed the door behind me, locking it with my not mangled hand and making sure all was secure before I raced to meet the mirror.

The sight was…well, better than I expected for the most part. I grinned cheesily at the fact that my mascara was waterproof after all, even though I had doubted the label to no end when purchasing the simple tube.

Anyone could tell I had been crying but I guess I could play that off on my BROKEN hand and wrist. My face was a mixture of sarcastic-comments, face-palming, and sigh-compulsions that I just ignored.

What to do, what to do…eh, I clawed and banged at the elevator doors to release me from the storm-brought hell that I ensued for about an hour and a half and within that time busted up my limb.

'_At least it's your left one…so technically you could still serve as L's maid.'_ My inner chimed in, making me scowl at my reflection.

* * *

**Eh…I was bored and unmotivated? Hehe, yeah…I won't blame you guys for wanting to flame meh for my suckishly short chappie that didn't have anything good in it except the power coming back on and Ame-chan getting her hand broken on Light's pretty (coughEVILcough) face.**

**Uhh, anyone who can help me with my planned LxAme fluff then yay! I will do SOMETHING for you haha, have one of Sapphira's cherry lollies…if you dare! Sooo, help me anyone? Oh and I've decided that I dunno how many chappies there's going to be…until the end of the story I guess! Maybe one for each scene…?**

**Ahh, oh well! Review, subscribe, fave my nice reviewers that I luffles to no end!**

**(Hope you like Ame-chan ^3^ I tried :/ Sawwy, TT_TT I need serious help with fluff! Maybe you can give me some pointers? ^^")**

**~Goody (AKA The Hopelessly Useless When It Comes To Fluff Girlie Who Has Failed To Impress With Her Short, Crappy Excuse For A Chapter!)**


	4. WTF

**Eye Candy**

**Hola! Chapter Four here, people! I'm glad you are just now tuning in to my Goody Station cuz not much ever happens yet people read my stories anyways out of boredom? Lack of interest? Nothing better to do? Pity? Everything that pretty much means boredom? Yeah, I thought so…*sighs***

**The previous chapter was reviewed by (DRUMROLL PUH-LEASE!)**

**1) Shadow Mistress-of death (Yeah, I've actually read shorter too but I dunno…I hate not having at least a 100 words per chappie, it annoys me to no end! *goes crazy over the word count and how much effort I should put into each chapter* Thankies for reviewing! Enjoy this one I hope and I dun want you to die! :D)**

**2) cwilder (Things are getting heated between the characters! Lol, hope you enjoy some LxAme-chan action 3 yay! Enjoy!)**

**3) Amethystte! (Glad you continue to love it! I know it's no comparison to your awesome fic you made for me TTT^TTT but I try, okay? :) I fail at fluff and dun have any sooo I hope you like lime ^^ I can write that surprisingly! XDXDXDXD Enjoy and luffles chu!)**

**4) Kaharri (Yes, someone should kill Light he is and I quote, "A Meany-Poo-Head!" Yeah, I mentally cheered when he died…enjoy this chapter? Pweeeeaaase enjoy it! I shall huggles you forever! *bribes you with hugs* XP)**

**5) Spreading Wings ( Uhhh, criticized much? Umm, I doubt you even reading this chapter sooo…idk what to say…-.-")**

**6) Mary Sue Lawlz (Yep, she dun hafta do her job too much cuz she's injured and L will go easy on her…I hope…anyways, enjoy chapter four! :)**

**Thankies once again for everyone who reviews, chu all will be recognized and luffled!**

**Disclaimer: I dun own Death Note...damn, I still tear up *in denial***

* * *

Amethystte's Point of View

"Ah hell…I don't wanna be L's maid anymore…but since I already have the damn thing on I might as will try and get violated some more." I sighed, then shivered because I will never, EVER, forget that god-awful face that has struck my nerves and frayed them like a rat nibbling on a telephone wire.

I opened the door unwillingly, my injured hand finally dead-numb, and walked down the hall to the big glass doors with frost stuff over them where no one could just look through and turned the knob to meet the Task Force.

L was sitting in his usual, nothing-out-of-the-ordinary, peculiar position while chomping down on a slice of strawberry cake…otherwise known as my fave at thee moment which I have a sudden craving to both steal and consume without a shadow of shame.

If it weren't for the fact that I did approach him in that moment and he _slapped_ my hand reaching out, I would've been victorious too…damn.

'_That little brat of a genius….' _I said with nastiness in my mind at the thought of a twenty four year old man actually being selfish enough to slap away my yearning hand.

"Hmm, what happened to your hand, uhh, Amethystte?" A guy with short black hair asked unsure of why it was purple and being held closely to me.

"Good observation, Matsuda for I was about to ask the same thing." L added in his unemotional yet still somehow curious voice that didn't lead on to what he was actually thinking and feeling.

I scanned across the room and saw the most despised person on my list so far…Light Yagami. He seemed to be playing up my discomfort as he just settled for looking at me, daring me to say anything that will hint towards what went down in that elevator.

"I…broke my hand I think when I started freaking out about being stuck in an elevator and began to best on the metal doors when the power went out and I guess I broke it when I punched it a little too hard." I said nervously, hoping they would buy my excuse.

"Ah, claustrophobia does that to some people." Light threw in while beginning to approach me, I just standing there wishing I could take a step back with each he took forward but I didn't want everyone to know something was up.

And just like that Light was next to me, gently holding my hand in he palm of his like he wasn't the cause of it and he didn't mislead me into thinking that earlier when he crushed it even more.

"L, don't you think it would be most convenient to get Ame-_chan's _injury in a cast where she can do her job?" The honey-eyed college boy asked sweetly, yet obviously trying to outshine L as the better gentleman.

I didn't trust his charade for a second yet as he guided me to his chair he was at a moment ago, settling to sit on his knees beside me like an obedient dog would. Sick and twisted would be the perfect description for Light's ability to control the people around him and make them believe what he wanted them to.

I just kept a straight face and looked to L who undoubtedly was looking me over as he observed what I was wearing in part to being his maid/servant/slave girl. It was like he was enjoying this way too much, both of them really.

"What about your date with Misa? Right before the power went off she told me she was going to meet you for a date." I asked not out of interest but from boredom-induced silence and being uncomfortable with him so close to my uncovered legs that previously had been soothed and traced over by his once-perceived as gentle hands.

"I called her as soon as I could and cancelled since the rain wouldn't really be of any good to walk through." He said as if he were a responsible, caring, loving boyfriend with all those sought-after attributes….please, like who the hell would accept that bullshit? Not Amethystte, nuh-uh.

"Oh, that's nice I guess but where is she now?" Ugh, why must I continue to draw out a conversation? This is insane; I hate just randomly talking about other people, especially people that really, honestly annoy the hell out of me.

"Misa has a photo shoot outside of Tokyo in the morning and isn't going to be back for a few days." Matsuda chimed in nicely. He was actually one of the people that seem to be real and not some fake person…oh hell, how should I know if he is or not?

"Thanks, Matsu." I thanked him while a smile glided across my features instantly making Light and L jealous of not getting gratitude expressed in their direction.

I saw Matsuda blush at his newfound nickname and grin like a mad man before dun, dun duuuun, Senior 'Stachio came to stomp on our parade…such a shame.

He looked at his son first, already disproving the position he was in next to me before glaring at me like some fat kid who just got their ice cream jacked scary little me…aww, stupid fat kid, too bad!

'_I didn't tell Light to sit down next to me and make me all antsy and shit, in fact I want him to stay the hell away, as far as possible that is.' _I groaned in my mind at the persistence of said brunette.

Then, Watari, my absolutely awesome yet old, mustached uncle came in as well before abruptly coming straight to me thus ignoring L who had cleared his throat as implication for more yummy cake.

To his disappointment, Uncle Watari ignored his ass and came straight to me instead which that itself was a victory won on my part! Amethystte-TWO, L-ZERO; one for my brilliant distraction of costume and now I get the attention I deserve while the detective is at zip, nadda, nothing!

He seemed to be caught a little off guard at me already hurting myself after not even being here a complete night but oh well, I never did commit to the safety precautions and reading signs.

I didn't get to read a sign when I was in some nasty, hellishly dark darkness and decided to crack my fist against Light's flawless but still demented face. That brings me to another point, why isn't there a bruise on his face? Is he like immortal because of his god-complex or whatever?

I sighed not caring to investigate; inwardly hoping that L or anyone could read my mind like Near used to do back at the orphanage…

* * *

It wasn't long after that and I was already at work, balancing tray after tray of tea and cookies with my good hand and nudging the door open with my elbow. Not the most ideal situation I've ever been in but at least it's better than having to like, actually wash the dishes and stuff, geez.

I opened the same glass doors for what felt like the hundredth time that night while L continued to stay up and work the case, hours earlier everyone else turned in for the night. That is, everyone except me who is helplessly a maid and L who is the insomniac/my master…just great.

"That's quite enough for tonight Amethystte, why don't you come over and sit by me?" L said uncharacteristically inviting as if it was an opportunity I couldn't resist.

I shrugged and went ahead over and sat down beside him on a rather large couch placed neatly in the middle of the room with a large plasma screen in front of it after I placed the tray onto his table. Once I was seated beside him he just seemed to watch me, much to my distaste.

Before I knew what was happening around me, the back of my head had collided with the arm of the couch and L had moved above me, straddling me partially with one leg in-between mine.

I'd have to admit that I must've gone two hundred shades of red within twenty seconds because just as L's lips came closer to mine, stopping mere centimeters away I was one heartbeat away from a heart attack.

"Why do you find Light better than me?" He said in an abnormal, hateful tone that I've never heard before out of L in any case.

He seemed to just hover above me, our body barely touching, something that I wish I could fix but didn't want to appear trampish.

"I…don't? Why would I find Light any more attractive than you, L?" I said, already picking up on the black-haired man's jealousy towards Yagami. This is probably the closest I've ever been to him not counting the limo incident earlier…plus, this is actually about _us_.

At that, L began to move back but this time, I couldn't help but stop him by grabbing him by the front of his plain white shirt. Instead of continuing to pull away, he stayed in the position until I began to bring him slowly to me.

I looked into his ashy gray eyes with those dark circles under them, seeing him up close, wanting to know more. For once, I was the one wanting to investigate and this, conquering my fear that's recently escalated, is the best way to do so.

It was always said that a person's eyes were the doorway to reading what they're thinking…

"How did you know that was where I was going with that question?" L asked in a lighter yet deeper more masculine tone that was both curious yet uncaring.

I didn't want to answer, I wasn't planning on it either so, I did what I've wanted to do ever since I met him. I pressed my mouth to his, and as I removed my one hand from his shirt and placed both my arms around his neck.

He cooperated, his body finally greeting mine; his unexpectedly warm body so close against mine as his mouth moved fast on mine, his tongue running across my lips as an invitation.

I immediately accepted, not wanting to disappoint him. He pulled away after a moment, something both unexpected though considering it was L, expecting too much was never the best idea.

He reached over to his table and pressed a button and I heard two simultaneous _'clicks' _which I recognized were the locks to the door. I grinned suggestively as he turned his attention back to just me.

We instantly resumed where we left off; my legs separated with him on top of me, his hands roaming along pervertedly as we continued to kiss.

After a while I was starting to get bored, wanting something _more_, something I was almost sure I'd have to beg to get…not that I'd particularly mind begging L.

I took a hold of the bottom of his shirt with my right hand and began to lift it up, our kiss still not broken.

I opened my eyes and looked down, the sight of his warm, ivory skin all-too appealing as I broke away from a moment to just lift his shirt over his head to get rid of the hideous cover he had over him.

He was a lot more buff than I would've ever imagined him to be, soft white ripples across this flat stomach, it was just another thing about him that never ceased to amaze me.

L was watching me look him over; he was biting his lip cutely with smiling a small, glinting white teeth smile with smokey eyes half-lidded.

"Are…you sure, Amethystte?" L intensely said, nodding downward as if I was oblivious as to what he really meant.

I nodded solemnly…who was I to deny L anyways? And what the hell with the implications, I think I am more into that stuff than he has ever been.

When he took my nod as permission he wasted no time in playing with the corseted back of my dress, slowly revealing my body as it finally was untied and push away by a very new side of L…

* * *

**Sooooo, to avoid embarrassing myself at writing a lemon scene, I decided to leave it all implied, hehe. I know, I KNOW…it's most definitely not a fluff chapter…kinda the opposite lol but it's not my fault I suck at writing gooshy goop which is the fluffiness you choke on like cotton candy until it eventually disappears in your mouth! I just can't and refuse to even try because it would be a hands down, epic failure!**

**Sooo, what did you guys think of the chapter? Did you like? Hate? Was it really that bad that you're not even going to bother answering me? Oh really…that's how you wanna play, eh! Well…ok…*discouraged* Uhh, not intimidated at all so I give up!**

**Sooooo, review me? Fave me? Subscribe me? Anything except flame me…they burn! DX BACK OFF THY EVIL SINISTER FLAMES THAT BURN ME!**

**~Goody ^3^**

**AKA THE BITCH WITH THE POWER TO DO PRACTICALLY NOTHING BUT BE ARROGANT ENOUGH TO FEEL SUPERIOR…not really…I'm not conceited lol. In fact, I lack confidence…seriously.**

**X3**


	5. Suckishness EPIC FAIL!

**Eye Candy**

**Hi…it's Goody! If any of you laugh at my suckish lemon, I shall castrate chu all! Jk…most of us are girls anyways so that's impossible! ^3^ Anyways, here ya go, Ame-chan! If you don't like it then well…I'm SO SORRY! *tears up at horrible lemon writing ability***

**Well *sniffle*, before I drown in my self-indulgent tears, I'll go ahead and give out my shout out for all my brilliant reviewers that I luffles to no end!**

**1) Rachy-Neko-Chan (I'm glad chu liked the epicness! X3 I hope you like this one if you're reading! :)**

**2) Amethystte (Haha, very glad chu luffles it! TT^TT, your lemonyness awaits young one! Corrupt thy mind, Ame-chan! XD)**

**3) Shadow Mistress-of death (Lol, well…here's the lemon I said I wasn't going to attempt but did because I owed Ame-chan *points to previous peep* a lemon that she requesting and Amethystte is her OC so yeah…the prego will wait! ^3^ Enjoy!)**

**4) cwilder (Yup, L being sooo jealous and now MWHAHAHA *lightning above Goody's head* L and Ame-chan get quality time! XP Hope you likey! :)**

**5) Kaharri (Sheesh, chu will eventually get a little L and Amethystte baby! It's in the works! :) Really wish you enjoy the chapter cuz I'm pretty sure I sucked with the lemon…boo, GOODY SUCKS AT LEMONS! TT^TT)**

**Disclaimer: I dun own Death Note or Amethystte, sorry I must constantly remind myself and everyone else cuz it just ain't happening!**

**On with the story! R&R, my wondrous, epically awesome peeps! XD**

* * *

Amethystte's Point Of View

_Previously: _

_When he took my nod as permission he wasted no time in playing with the corseted back of my dress, slowly revealing my body as it finally was untied and push away by a very new side of L…_

I couldn't help the feeling of how right it was as my maid dress fell, pushed away by L as he paused to look me over, I blushed heavily wondering what was going through his mind.

Though, I really couldn't care less either, all that mattered was us two, right here and now. I moved my hands to playing with the zipper and button to his jeans, running my hands along his bare waist while occasionally sliding my finger into his pants.

Teasing L wasn't the best idea considering he just growled in a very low-pitched voice as he glided his hands to my fairly lacy panties. Leaving no time, L just jerked them from me and down my legs, tossing them aside.

Seeing he wasn't joking around and really wanted me, I quickly unbuttoned his jeans and raced the zipper south, my hands gently rubbing over him.

That itself must've been an arousal because he done the rest, probably thinking I took too much time. But now, with both of us with nothing to him, everything dark and just our breathing heard between us…I guess now was as good a time as ever to lose your virginity.

'_This was what I wanted after all, right?'_ I thought as thrusted me once unexpectedly; I responded with a moan totally unlike myself as I could feel myself becoming increasingly more aware of just L, everything around us going out of focus and blurry.

Of course this was what I wanted; to be realized by him, noticed. And now, with him panting lightly above me, moving at a constant, even rhythm I was the only thing he was thinking about…I hoped.

We continued this same pattern for a while, occasionally he would move faster, earning several moans of delight from me. I wished he would look me in the eye, not trying so hard to please me.

Then, almost reading my mind he did look me in the face, opening up his eyes and staring down at me. His usually dark pools of inkiness casted over lightly with the look of lust.

"W-why must you always be a fucking perfectionist, literally." I gasped out as he pushed in deeper, a scream flooding out of my mouth before I could register what was happening.

All I got in return was an arrogant 'Hmm." As he began to get jerkier with his movements; long slender fingers running across my whole body, groping my boobs, his mouth on me.

We were hot, sweaty, and completely high off of each others' presence by the end of the night when the first beams of lights filtered in through the window.

I felt…complete for once, as if I had finally done something that was worth being proud of. It wasn't that I'd put to hell that twice a year abstinence class back at Wammy's, either.

I felt him finally collapse above me softly, his fingers threading through my messy kind of damp locks, him pushing stray pieces aside before he finally cupped my face in his palm and kissed me passionately.

I knew why I felt this way…L would never just let someone control his decisions and let go of his self control at the drop of a hat, I was special then.

I kissed him back, undeniably falling in love with his silky lips, satin skin, velvety soft hair…he was the perfect person for me.

He was like a toy, oh-so perfect yet mysterious like a favorite puzzle that you just can't figure out. Mystifying like a Rubix cube that always kept you wondering, propelling you to try harder.

That was how I always was back at the orphanage, now that I have at last figured it out. I had always strived like Mello to meet L's approval and I guess I finally have…

He stroked my arm in a loving care, playful of sorts and I looked at his face in wonder before he said, "You looked like you were thinking…may I know about what?" L asked, a slightly playful look on his face, his eyes sparkling in the dim light.

"I was just thinking about you, of course. You're the one who always keeps me guessing, making my own observations and inferences…you truly are a card, L. I will thoroughly enjoy the day I finally figure you out completely." I said in a way worded totally unlike myself as I removed myself from under him.

He just seemed to look puzzled, a daunting smile upon his lips as he spoken his next words with slight spite and much contentment, "I take pride you know, in knowing that I have such charm to keep your mind on me, even when my implications are obvious."

I laughed lightly, it filling the air around us as I felt almost in hysteria of the previous events up until now.

The sense compelling me to just tell L about Light being Kira all too present in my head; I knew something I wasn't supposed to and now, I put everyone's lives in jeopardy because I can't say a word.

I need to put an end to Light…maybe that should be my next goal to impress L?

* * *

**Okie dokie, so I KNOW the lemon sucked and the chapter is short (felt really really dirty for even writing it, -.-") But, I hoped you guys who want the LxAme babies are happy because I'm really not going to write another scene like that! *points to the epic suckishness known as Goody's lemon***

**I guess Imma just go ahead and change this to M since I've pretty much corrupted all your minds *totally not believing they were innocent to start with* but oh well! :)**

**Please review, fave, and subscribe and please don't mention the suckishness which is ONCE AGAIN known as Goody's Lemon…T^T *mourns over said suckishness***

**Buh Bye!**

**~Goody**

^3^


End file.
